


La reina de ojos verdes.

by Luna_lu_na



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ex are ex, F/M, Fluff and Humor, FreezeT'Challa, M/M, Nakia is cool but might be a bit bitchy, Slightdrama
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_lu_na/pseuds/Luna_lu_na
Summary: T'Challa cayó herido por la flecha de Cupido.Y ese amor era nada menos que la nueva asistente de TonyPeor aun, se congelaba cada que la veía.O la odisea de T'Challa para enamorar a su "mitad perfecta" sin congelarse.





	La reina de ojos verdes.

**Author's Note:**

> Algo sweet que me vino a la mente porque de verdad amo a T'Challa y quería verlo enamorado y congelándose

T’Challa suspiró cansado en una de las tantas reuniones diplomáticas que tenía con diversos representantes.  
Luego de volver de la gema del alma tuvo que movilizar todo para abrir Wakanda al mundo. Abrió sus fronteras y permitió a los diferentes gobiernos conocer más sobre los secretos de Wakanda, claro, ocultando los más profundos para los amigos cercanos, entiéndase Los Vengadores.  
Suspiró nuevamente, pero ahora con una suave sonrisa, Los Vengadores, ahora para felicidad de todos, estaban reunidos como familia. Steve y Tony se habían reconciliado, hablando por horas hasta no dejar ni un solo secreto sin revelar. Tony había finalmente perdonado a Steve y por ende a Bucky, incluso fue lo suficientemente lejos para crearle un brazo que no le causara dolor y le paz ayudándole con su mente. Natasha fue de mucha ayuda pues Bucky la amaba profundamente y sus pesadillas y miedos cedieron al saberla a su lado.  
Los siguientes fueron Vision y Wanda, ambos formalizando su relación ante el mundo; luego fueron Thor y felizmente Loki, a quien habían salvado con el “Ojo de Agamotto”.  
Todos habían encontrado paz y amor, Strange con Ross, Peter y el mercenario bocazas Wade Wilson, Rhodey y Bruce y finalmente Sam y una linda agente de S.H.I.E.L.D.  
Todos, salvo el, tenían pareja, y no era porque no quisiera, claro que quería enamorarse, pero no había oportunidades, luego de Nakia ya no sentía que alguna mujer fuerte quisiera quedarse con él, llevaba una carga inmensa que superaría el amor de cualquier mujer, era rey de una poderosa nación, un Vengador, tenía poderes únicos y un largo etcétera.  
Cavilaba en esas cosas, alejando sus pensamientos de la reunión que se llevaba a cabo hasta que alguien la interrumpió. Se oyeron murmullos desaprobatorios y T’Challa sonrió.  
-Hola, Anthony. Capitán. –T’Challa se enderezó y le tendió la mano al castaño que le sonreía con confianza.  
-Gatito –hizo sonidos de arrullos mientras lo saludaba.  
-Tony –Steve lo reprendió- lo lamento, su Majestad, creo que hoy Tony anda algo travieso –Steve le sonrió a modo de disculpa mientras T’Challa desestimaba sus preocupaciones.  
-No se preocupe, Capitán. Steve. Ya conozco las extravagancias de tú esposo. Ya nada me sorprende viniendo de él, salvo cuando vienen a las reuniones sin chistar.  
-Ash, cállate, gatito. –frunciendo el ceño, Tony se cruzó de brazos.  
\- ¿Dije algo malo? –T’Challa parpadeó ante la arisca respuesta.  
-No, T’Challa. Lo que sucede es que Pepper consiguió una suplente mientras ella disfruta de su luna de miel con Happy  
\- ¿Y?  
-Que la señorita Cunningham es de armas tomar, no consiente a Tony como Pepper. Lo ha obligado a ir a cada reunión y negociación de SI y eventos de caridad. Aún peor, le ha tirado cada botella de alcohol o la ha subastado en internet. Redujo su consumo de azúcar a un nivel normal, y se encarga personalmente de la dieta de mi enojado esposo. Incluso le ordena que se vaya a dormir a sus horas y obliga a FRIDAY a negarle el acceso a los laboratorios como castigo cuando no duerme. Caray, lo obliga a hacer ejercicio en los gimnasios de la Torre. ¡Logró que Tony le tenga miedo! –risa-  
-Cállate Capi paleta o te dejo sin sexo –masculló Tony irritado- Y ya, dejen de verme así –siseó- Empecemos esta reunión o Kathleen aparecerá y… -el castaño suspiró cuando oyó el elegante repiqueteo de los tacones de su asistente- Muy tarde viene para acá.  
Tony se sentó educadamente en su lugar y con una sonrisa Steve le siguió.  
T’Challa estaba intrigado, una mujer así debería ser mayor, como de la edad de su madre. Y cuando le cabeza de largo cabello pelirrojo se asomó T’Challa se paralizó. La asistente tendría a lo mucho 23 años, y lo que llamaba su atención no fue su exquisita belleza, sus adorables pecas que parecían estrellas en la blanca piel, ni su porte elegante, no. Fueron unos preciosos ojos verdes que parecían susurrar secretos y promesas de felicidad eterna y magia. T’Challa tragó saliva y cuando sus ojos se conectaron con la mirada verdosa el monarca sintió que el mundo se estabilizaba en su lugar.  
Tony observó a T’Challa perderse en Kathleen quien apenas y reparó en el, salvo en la educada curiosidad que se le tenía a cualquier extraño.  
-Kathleen, preciosa. ¿Para qué viniste? Mira, estoy en la reunión, vengo bañado, peinado y bien vestido.  
Kathleen sonriendo educada se echó un mechón de cabello rojo por detrás de la oreja.  
-Lo sé, Tony. No dije nada, solo traigo los papeles que dejaste en tu oficina a la cual no fuiste hoy en la mañana –sonriendo encantadora la pelirroja daba un aire aterrador-  
-Eh… ¿Me dolían las caderas? ¡ES CULPA DEL CAP!  
Kathleen dirigió su mirar al rubio quien se puso pálido y sonrió nervioso, todos los demás miembros de la reunión suspiraron acostumbrados a las rarezas de Iron Man.  
-Bien, Kathy. Prometo no volver a faltar… Lo juro. Mira –Tony se enderezó y la tomó gentilmente de la mano y la sonrisa de Kathleen fue amistosa. –Él es su alteza real de Wakanda, el rey T’Challa.  
T’Challa sintió que un espeso rubor le cubría la cara y miró como azorado a Kathleen quien le hizo una educada reverencia.  
-Su Majestad, es un placer conocerle. Quiero expresarle mi admiración y gratitud por abrir las fronteras de Wakanda al mundo. Su innovadora tecnología permitió que mi hermano lograra volver a andar y eso es algo que ninguna palabra pueda agradecer. –sonriendo suavemente la pelirroja miró al rey con amabilidad, que se transformó en duda pues T’Challa solo la veía fijamente y sin moverse.  
Steve y Tony se miraron con sonrisas discretas.  
-Se congeló. –musitaron al mismo tiempo.  
-No te preocupes, linda. T’Challa hace eso cuando… medita. –Tony rescató la embarazosa situación en la cual estaba el rey wakandiano.  
-Vaya. De acuerdo. Señores, es momento de que su reunión prosiga. Tony aún tiene más reuniones a las cuales acudir, Peter y Harley quieren comer con ambos líderes y hay reunión en S.H.I.E.L.D. por la noche. –encendiendo una elegante Starkpad Kathleen miró a los líderes mundiales y a los vengadores con exasperación- ¡Andando!  
La reunión prosiguió, aun cuando el rey estaba paralizado, hablaba con claridad sobre los puntos que se exponían en el lugar. Pero, siempre hay uno, sus oscuros ojos miraban de cuando en cuando y por el rabillo a Kathleen que se inclinaba y se reía de lo que Tony decía, o sonreía y susurraba a Steve cosas que el parecía disfrutar pues ambos líderes veían a la pelirroja con ternura propia de los padres orgullosos. T’Challa sentía algo, furia y resentimiento, él quería esa sonrisa para él, quería esa mirada en el.  
Cuando la reunión terminó entendió algo, que él había caído flechado por ella. Flechado por la bella desconocida con la cual no había podido ni hablar.  
Qa lekisa*

**Author's Note:**

> Las palabras con asterisco son palabras en idioma Xhosa que es el lengua que se habla en Wakanda.
> 
> *Maldición.


End file.
